


Quiet

by Lmj21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Consensual Sex, Edging, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmj21/pseuds/Lmj21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to 2 kinkmeme prompts in 2 chapters:<br/>1) Cullen joins the Inquisitor and her favourite companions for a day of adventuring, he has never seen her fighting up close before and is amazed (if a little terrified) at the ferocity with which she attacks her foes. Not to mention the way she cavorts around the countryside merrily smashing crates and scaling sheer rock faces. As much as he's concerned for her safety he's also extremely aroused...what a shame that their relationship is supposed to be a secret and her least discrete companions won't leave her side! (no smut in chapter 1)</p><p>2) That night at camp, Cullen is determined to show the Inquisitor just how exciting he found watching the Inquisitor in battle. They have to be very quiet though as their tents are only made of thin fabric and their camp is rather cosy...(plenty of smut in chapter 2!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoy this little fic - comments/kudos always welcome :)

Her blades spiralled in a deadly arc, the bandits quickly sagging to the ground. Sera picked off the rival archers with a volley of arrows as Dorian’s lightning bolts stunned the foes. Cullen himself felt momentarily stunned by the skill of the Inquisitor’s moves. The blades sang in her palms as if they were an extension of her own arms. He gasped as a large brute barrelled toward her. Cullen instinctively surged forward to offer support only to find himself captivated by the sight of her allowing her enemy to come close. 

Just as the bandit lowered himself to attack, the Inquisitor hurled herself spinning over his body her dagger neatly slicing through his throat as she twirled. The bandit clutched at his throat in shock before collapsing.

“Impressive isn’t she?” Dorian asked, Cullen found himself simply nodding, unable to indulge his admiration further as he sensed another opponent behind him. Cullen struck blindly with his pommel, feeling the soft impact on his rival’s stomach before following through with a fatal swipe. Cullen’s movements were well-practised, methodical but he didn’t take obvious pleasure in the fight unlike the others.

The field continued to swarm with enemies, Cullen’s eyes narrowed as he lost sight of the Inquisitor. A dark shroud protected her form as she sliced through the waves of attackers, taunting and luring them precariously close. 

“Woooo! Way to go Boss!” Iron Bull called encouragement, as he brought his hammer down with a sickening thud into his opponent.

“Don’t encourage her, it’s reckless, and…” Cullen frowned; disapproving of the enjoyment the group seemed to be taking in the brawl. 

“Hey, Boss! The Commander thinks you’re being reckless.” 

The Inquisitor re-emerged from the invisibility haze, blood painting her tight leather armour as she smiled at the men -the battle seemingly over.

“Don’t worry, Cullen. This is always how it goes down. She’s a whirlwind.” Bull laughed in approval. 

“Yes, she is.” Cullen replied, his voice strained as he watched her saunter toward them. Her eyes flashed with excitement, her chest rising and falling as she regained her composure. The sight immediately shot to Cullen’s groin in recognition. He cleared his throat, aware of his companions close enough to observe any gesture more than friendly between them. 

The Inquisitor was now close enough for Cullen to touch; his inability to do so was infuriating.

He exhaled through his nose and re-sheathed his sword as her eyes scanned his face. Before he could speak, her eyes narrowed a little and she lifted her hand. He flinched at the overt display of affection she seemed to be offering- the flinch becoming a gasp as her hand swiped near his head and the sound of another man collapsing behind him drew his attention. He spun round to see a body at his feet, her blade buried in his eye.

“Now we’re done. Shall we find a place to camp?” Her sweet voice asked in shocking contrast to the gruesome task of retrieving her dagger.

“This is how it always ‘goes down’?” Cullen asked.

“Every frickin’ time.” Bull responded, slapping Cullen on the back.

The answer was disturbing and thrilling. Of course Cullen knew the Inquisitor was formidable in battle, he’d just never had the privilege of seeing it first-hand until now. 

“You catching flies?” Sera laughed as she passed him, her hand tilting his chin. He hadn’t even realised he’d been staring open mouthed at the Inquisitor’s delightful form as she scoured the land ahead of him. 

The rest of the day was uneventful according to Sera and the Inquisitor, although Cullen winced as he watched her slam her body into piles of barrels, seemingly to retrieve trivial souvenirs (“You could just open them?” he suggested, the comment was simply met with laughter by the party – apparently this was how things were done.) Through his disapproval laced a hot surge of arousal that he struggled to command. 

“So this is why you always come home covered in bruises.” He smirked, immediately blushing at the candour in his voice. Though, thankfully, the other members of the party were occupied the Inquisitor shot him a quick look which was difficult to decipher. She had been reluctant to let him accompany them and now, perhaps, was having second thoughts again. 

Before Cullen could make further conversation her eyes lit up as she spotted another pile of crates. He whipped his hand out quickly to prevent her careening into them but she was too quick for him, too quick for anyone really, and had somersaulted into the collection shattering the peace with the splintering of wood.

Cullen gazed in wonder at the strength and fluidity of her movements as she collected some dusty bottles from the debris. 

“In case you were wondering, this is how she keeps our fine cellars restocked. Probably not the best use of the Inquisition’s time and resources, but it is rather fun.” Dorian smirked at him.

“Hirol’s Lava Burst” The Inquisitor announced as she ran back to the men, pleased with her find “We can try it later, once we’ve finally set up camp for the night.” 

“Excellent plan!” Dorian rubbed his hands together. As he was examining the bottle, Cullen kept his eyes firmly on the Inquisitor who returned his stare with a wink as she picked pieces of broken crate from her hair. 

“Hey, Quizzy, you see that?” Sera drew her attention to a glimmering object on a ledge above them. 

“Shit, another shard.” Bull grumbled, ready for a lengthy detour.

“This is how you find these shards? Fascinating, I always assumed that they’d be better protected. Hidden almost.” Cullen had spent far too long leading from behind a desk. Although he was anxious for the Inquisitor’s safety, he had begun to enjoy being out in the fresh air, the physical activity, the beautiful vistas reminding him of the purpose of the Inquisition. This was what they were fighting to protect after all. 

“Can’t see an easy path up there…” The Inquisitor began to muse, scratching her chin as her mind worked two steps ahead, calculating the distance and possible footholds in the rock.

“There never is…perhaps we could forego this one in favour of an early night and some of that delicious…” Before Dorian could finish speaking, the Inquisitor had leapt up and used her arms to pull her body weight up further to the first foothold in the sheer rock in front of her.

Cullen immediately drew in his breath, her body shimmying up the rock face as if she were a lizard. Her hands and feet knowing precisely the pattern to draw, seemingly finding purchase in imperceptible grooves.

“Maker preserve me…” he began, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun as he traced the path she was taking with his eyes.

“I know right? She’s mad but she always finds a way somehow…or doesn’t and falls right on her arse.” Sera laughed next to him.

“You’re not serious?” To risk a fall from that height…he shuddered.

“I’m never serious Cully-Wully but I ain’t lying. She’s always picking herself up from a tumble. The last time we were out…Ow!” Bull had sharply dug Sera in the ribs, seeing the concern on Cullen’s face.

“She’s just messin’ with you. We’d not let the Boss risk her neck for real. She knows what she’s doing.”

Now several feet above their heads, Cullen tried to avoid staring directly at her figure as the muscles in her thighs and buttocks worked to propel her onto the ledge. The little grunts and moans she made were fuelling obscene ideas in the commander’s head making him feel instantly ashamed of himself. Suddenly she called out in triumph before flinging the shard down to Dorian who safely pocketed it. A second later the inquisitor flung herself down, Cullen immediately dashed forward to catch her and she looked genuinely surprised as he quickly set her on her feet before awkwardly standing apart, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well that was a nice surprise; this lot usually just let me fall on my arse.”

“See, I told you!” Sera said, sticking her tongue out at Bull.

“I’m beginning to understand why you let this knight in shining armour accompany us after all.” Dorian said with a raised eyebrow as they began to move forward.

“He insisted – wanted to better understand the enemies we were engaging blah blah blah.” The Inquisitor teased, gently deflecting Dorian’s suspicions.

Later at camp, the party sat together finishing their roast nug and relaxing their weary muscles. Dorian produced the new bottle from his bag and opened it with a flourish. He sniffed it, immediately recoiling, before gingerly bringing the bottle to his lips. One cautious sip as the rest of the group watched him with interest.

“Mmm, not bad.” Was his considered verdict as he passed the bottle around the group.

“The dwarves sure know how to make a good brew.” Bull commented after his glug. 

Cullen watched the Inquisitor with interest as she knocked back a noisy gulp and licked her lips, the liquor making them glisten in the camp light. While he imagined how they would taste: warm and sweet against his tongue, he missed Sera holding the bottle to him.

“Oh, come on Commander Uptight. You wanted to know what it was like out on the road with us.” She shook the alarmingly small remaining amount in front of him. The Inquisitor smiled encouragingly as he grinned and took an equally large gulp for himself. He immediately began to cough:

“It tastes like burning!” He complained, eyes watering. Around him he was aware that the group were laughing, Sera physically rolling next to him on the floor. 

“I forgot the Fereldan palate was so bland.” Dorian quipped, reclaiming the bottle. 

As it was passed around a couple more times, the burning became more addictive like a deep, satisfying glow that made Cullen’s inhibitions lessen. He found his eyes roving over the Inquisitor with open hunger. At Skyhold they’d perfected a routine to maintain their relationship in private, the secrecy adding a desperate thrill to their stolen nights together. Cullen hadn’t dared to imagine they’d be able to enjoy each other while out on this mission but, emboldened by the drink, he began planning how and where and when he could finally get his hands on this glorious woman who’d tortured him all day with her devastating finesse in battle and fearless attacks on the landscape. 

Soon she was standing, stretching her gorgeous limbs, her tunic riding up just enough for Cullen to glimpse the soft dents and curve at the base of her abdomen. A recollection of him running his tongue along that groove flashed into his mind so he could just about murmur ‘goodnight’ when she departed from the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it or have any feedback - makes me so happy!
> 
> kudos/comments are always very welcome.
> 
> This chapter was written for this kinkmeme prompt:  
> "  
> So Cullen decides to go out into the field with Trevelyan. Maybe he has a mission and wants to see it through?
> 
> Unfortunately for him - he has no clue to how Trevelyan fights and ends up being terrified yet turned on.
> 
> Bonus - she is a tempest (There is just something about her smashing items against her body and wading into the battle likes she owns it)
> 
> Varric/Dorian makes comments about Cullen being slackjawed (If you want to write they go with her)
> 
> Cassandra/Blackwall trying to assure Cullen that she is not in danger as much as he thinks she is.
> 
> Iron Bull/Sera making it clear that this is what she does whenever she steps into battle, contradicting the above (Much to their annoyance).
> 
> Cole/Solas is trying to comfort Cullen in their own way regarding his fear.
> 
> Bonus - Cullen takes her in their tent after being aroused for most of the day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and the Inquisitor struggle to sleep in their own tents...smutty times ensue!

The Inquisitor struggled to sleep. She had become far too used to the finery of the Orlesian bed, plus her body ached from the skirmishes they’d encountered, plus, she’d drank too much and now her body hummed with excitement rather than exhaustion, plus…she could carry on grumpily punching the small pillow or just admit she desperately wanted Cullen to come and join her. Obviously he couldn’t – when the other advisors had suggested he accompany her on this mission they’d both objected.  
Not because they didn’t want to spend the time together (of course they did) or because he didn’t think it was a good use of time (there was plenty of wisdom in the decision), but because they knew they’d struggle to keep a professional distance with the temptation of the other so close at hand. 

So close…just the other side of the flimsy fabric.

So close they could hear each other as they wrestled their willpower. 

Cullen lay fidgeting in his own bedroll, stopping each time he heard the Inquisitor huff or sigh. Eventually her sounds seemed to still and he was relieved that she had found some rest. He dropped his hands above his head with a groan; knowing she could rest turned out to be no relief at all, just a frustration that he alone lay awake struggling with his unabated desire.

Hearing Cullen groan loudly, the Inquisitor abandoned her resolution to sleep and found her hands creeping between her legs. She loved hearing Cullen groan and cry out, his habitual reserve evaporating as soon as they were together. In her bed, secure behind several flights of stairs and heavy wooden doors they could unleash all the noisy passion they kept locked up during the day. The recollection of their last night together making her slick with want. She bit her lip as she ran her fingers over her folds and then delved inside imagining it was Cullen. 

“Cullen.” 

His eyes shot open, his breath caught in his throat. Had he heard his name? He could barely hear a sound above the rushing of blood pulsing in his ears. As the throbbing in his head subsided and his hearing became keener he perceived a soft moan, a whimper. His head turned sharply to the side facing the Inquisitor’s tent.

Lost in her fantasy, the Inquisitor stopped suddenly as a familiar, husky voice penetrated the space:

“Inquisitor?” His voice was low, his hand carefully holding open the tent flap but he hadn’t entered…not yet. She blushed, eyes blinking stupidly at him, her hands stilled beneath the blankets.

“Cullen, what are..?” Though surprised, she couldn’t prevent the excitement trembling in her voice. She instinctively darted her tongue out and licked at her lips, her eyes widening as he crawled into the tent. It suddenly felt unbearably close and hot in the cosy space as his body loomed over hers.

“Shhhh,” He breathed, dropping a hot kiss to her forehead and smoothing her hair away from her face, his lips then trailed over her cheek before kissing her ear and continuing in a whisper: “I could hear you. You’re going to have to be a lot quieter.” The teasing nibble she felt at her throat seemed to contradict his words as it drew a gasp from her. He chuckled, his stubble tickling against the crook of her neck: “Oh dear, perhaps I should go back to my tent?” He began to raise himself back up on his bare, strong arms, the sight alone making her surge forward to prevent him from leaving.

“Don’t you dare.” She purred as her mouth silenced both of them.

For long, wondrous moments their tongues vied and played with teasing strokes. They swallowed each sound as they rose it their throats. Cullen’s hands cupped her face as he recaptured the sweetness of their shared, fiery drink, smiling against her nipping teeth. 

It was clear from the rolling of their hips as they kissed that Cullen had no intention of going back to his tent. It was also clear that this could be over very quickly. Cullen didn’t want quick, not after watching the Inquisitor with growing arousal all day. No. Cullen wanted to make this last.

Just as the realisation unfurled itself, the Inquisitor made her own impatience known by dragging her hand across the hard bulge in his trousers. It made him bite his lip, but he managed to maintain control as he lifted her hand away and kissed her fingers, gently running his tongue across their tips with delight when he recognised the bittersweet taste.

He gave her a wicked grin, his eyebrow quirking - she met his look without shame eager to see how he’d respond. 

“Can I see?” He asked, his voice resonating within her.

“See?” She croaked back, daring him to ask her.

“Can I see what you were doing to make all that sound?” His voice was so low but his tongue continued to coat her fingers, and his eyes bore into her making his request explicit. She didn’t object as she pushed her hips up against his once again. He slowly guided her hand away from his warm mouth and down beneath the blankets.

“You won’t be able to see much from there.” She teased as her fingers began to work at her sensitive clit once again. 

“I can see your face.” He replied, kissing at her throat, his fingers traced over her loose night shirt undoing the buttons before drawing the fabric away revealing her pale breasts. Her nipples immediately stiffening as he drew his tongue down her neck and began to kiss her chest. She whined, wanting more of his attention than the gentle kisses he was currently painting her with. He looked up from his work to shush her once again.

He rewarded her compliance by swirling his tongue around one of her nipples as he teased the other between his fingers. His touch became more insistent as she felt heat building in her lower stomach and beginning to radiate down her legs. 

Writhing against him, the Inquisitor chased any friction she could create. Just as she needed to feel him, to taste him, he withdrew once again; his hand tenderly smoothing her hair and holding her face.

“Please…” she pleaded. 

He put a finger to her lips as a reminder before running it down her throat and arm, until his hand lay over hers where it nestled between her legs. He laced his fingers through hers allowing her to direct their movements, her whole body responding to their combined touch. Her muscles began to flex and roll beneath his. When he could see her teetering on the edge of her climax he pulled their hands away and held them above her head.

Her eyes shot open in angry surprise.

“Cullen, I…” she began to protest.

“Shhhh.” He warned again, his face beaming with the pleasure of keeping her on the edge “I’ve been waiting all day for this.”

“I don’t like waiting.” She pouted, testing the tension in the hand that still held hers. He shrugged, kissing her again as he began to pull the blankets away so that he could see her fully exposed.

The sight left him breathless as always, although usually her cuts and bruises had time to heal a little before he saw them. Seeing her body freshly injured was terrifying; she seemed all the more vulnerable and precious in his arms.

“You’ve got to take better care of yourself.” He scolded her as he gently ran his hands over the red welts on her side.

“Isn’t that why you’re here?” She flirted back with ease. The immediate frustration subsiding as she began to relax into his control.

“As you command.” His voice full of promise as he began to massage the bruises over her torso and limbs, his tongue lapping at the curves he’d admired all day. The Inquisitor trembled as she watched him work. There was something about the way he attended to her in this way that reminded her of the lion he laid claim to; all big paws and powerful sinew, his tongue rasping exquisitely against her skin. He slunk further down the bedroll, shifting awkwardly in the small space before flashing his feline, hungry look at her face. 

His hands anchored her hips as they bucked at him, he began nipping at her inner thighs, tongue soothing the red bites as they appeared before he dragged the flat of his tongue over the length of her sex growling at the hot moisture he found there. She gasped at the sudden delight, before pre-empting his admonishment and biting her fingers in her mouth.

“Quiet.” He rumbled, eyes fixing on her as he repeated the long, hot drag of his tongue feeling her shudder against him. This time her mouth suckled her fingers to contain the sound.

“Good.” He whispered with a devilish grin as he repeated the move over and over, building the speed and pressure until she was breathing heavily against her fingers, nostrils flaring with the effort of self-control.

Soon she was lost to the waves of pulsing pleasure he was creating with his tongue and supple lips. His tongue plunged inside then quickly flickered over her clit with maddening precision until she was all but grinding against his face. He felt her breath quicken and muscles tauten, it would be so easy to let her find her release and flood his mouth. So easy and so blissful but a tiny part of his sadistic resolve wanted to feel more, drive her further before she would be allowed to succumb.

With a low growl of regret he tore his mouth away from her, her juices clinging to his stubbly chin and dripping over her as he stalked up her body once again. She lay trembling, unable to move from the plateau he had brought her to, her mouth still suckling her fingers as he kissed her cheek and nuzzled against her neck.

She knew better than to question or complain, but felt her hyper-sensitive skin shiver as he ran his hand in long firm strokes over her chest and tight stomach carefully avoiding the area she wanted him the most.

“Earlier, when you called my name…” He began whispering into her ear, the sensation of the heat and rasp making her whimper. A soft ‘mmm’ being the only reply she could make. “Were your fingers inside you?” As he spoke she could feel his hard erection pressing into her side, she bit her lip as she imagined it filling her up making her scream as he did when they were in Skyhold.

His fingers idled, twirling in the soft curls of her mound as he waited for a reply.

“Yes.” She breathed – an admission, a plea, a desperate request.

“Yes, what?” He replied with an indecent grind of his hips.

“Yes, I had my fingers deep inside me. That’s what made me call your name.” The words spiralled out of her. The memory quickly replaced with the reality of him trailing one long, rough finger over her and then inside, curling upwards as she’d taught him in their early encounters.

“Like this?” He asked, she could feel him smirking against her neck. She nodded. This was apparently not enough encouragement as she felt his finger waiting patiently inside her, her muscles contracting around him for more.

“More.” She explained, begged, demanded. It worked enough to make him draw circles against the hard bundle of nerves buried inside her. The sensation was good but not enough.

“More.” The same tone again, although now a little louder, so he stopped her mouth with a kiss. His tongue curled into her mouth, a filthy echo of the motion he made with the two fingers he now moved inside her.

“Like this?” He asked again. His eyes closely examining her expression as her cheeks flushed and her eyes fluttered to stay open.

“Fuck, yes.” She hissed, and he immediately began plunging his fingers with greater determination as he laughed:

“What a filthy mouth you have Inquisitor. Maybe it would do you good to be quiet for a change.”

“You’ve never complained before.” She moaned back as she arched against him, the memory of him practically crying the first time she’d demanded that he ‘fuck her hard’ surged within her.

“You’ve never driven me to distraction like you have today.” He pushed inside her with a third finger, the tightness now enveloping him so he could do little more than scissor and rub inside her slick walls. He knew she wouldn’t come like this but it didn’t matter, he didn’t want her to, he just wanted to watch her fall apart so that he could put her back together again.

“Tell me, what was it you found so fucking distracting?” She husked, eager to play his game. Deliberately emphasising the obscenity of her words, knowing he found it infuriating and intoxicating in equal measure. She’d never heard him swear but knew from the urgent thrusts he was driving against her side that hearing such words drip from her mouth inflamed him beyond measure.

Cullen almost roared; this wouldn’t do at all. She was the one who should be squirming. He redoubled his efforts to drag her back toward a climax that he would hold taut until he was good and ready.

His fingers slowed to agonisingly languid strokes as he began narrating the desire that had shadowed him all day.

“The way you move around your enemies it’s like a dance. I’ve never seen anyone move with the grace you display. It’s…bewitching.” Now he’d begun he could not contain the admiration he felt and his whole body rocked against her's as he spoke.

“When you strike… the look of triumph on your face. You’re like a dangerous animal striking its prey, completely without mercy.” His voice coming in low, tremulous gasps between kisses, the awe barely disguised.

“And you find that arousing?” She giggled a little, embarrassed by such open praise.

“It’s terrifying. But it is…incredible. The power and strength, it makes me want to serve you better. To kneel before your command in all things.” What had started as a teasing pursuit had escalated now to an honest declaration of the wonder he felt in her presence. Cullen’s faith in the Maker had been seriously shaken by the savagery he’d witnessed in his short, brutal life but now it was being renewed by a woman whose very being radiated supremacy. She was truly awe-inspiring.

The reverence in his touches unsettled her a little, and she sought to lighten the mood once more. For her there was nothing more sacred than the few precious hours they managed to spend together in private. She enjoyed fucking him and have him fuck her; they were both strong, resilient and tireless in their exertions well matched in bed and the war room. The idea of him idolising her was slightly alarming, she had enough blind followers, what she needed from Cullen was more visceral, more real, an anchor to keep her senses sharp and her thoughts mortal. It would be fatal to begin to believe all the hype around her blessed purpose.

“I thought you just liked watching my arse in tight leather?” She whispered to him, nipping at his lips. It had the desired effect as his chest rumbled like thunder and his fingers plundered her as if he wanted to break her in two. 

“Your armour is positively obscene Inquisitor; no doubt that’s a tactical decision.” He shut his eyes momentarily recalling her scaling the rock face in front of him, her agile limbs testing the stitching of her scant rogue’s leathers.

“In fact, it’s barely armour at all. Every part of your beautiful body is visible, especially the way you clamber over the landscape and hurl yourself into objects.” He chuckled a little, the image of her spinning into the crates flashing into his mind once again. He was relatively certain that it would be an image that would haunt him until his death. 

“I am a patient man, as you know, but it took a considerable amount of control not to throw you down on the ground and take you right then and there.” From the little breaths that wove through his words, she had no difficultly believing he was telling the truth and suddenly a tight, rolling wave of heat began drowning her once again.  
She clutched at his arm, urging him to let her finish; let her enjoy his fantasy as he made it hers too but the moment of unguarded need was punished in exactly the same way he’d treated her too many times before. He stopped moving his hand altogether and gradually withdrew his fingers so that he simply held her as she rocked against his damp palm.

It wasn’t enough.

She swore through her teeth, real violence behind her words this time.

Before he could exert any more control, her lightning quick moves were demonstrated again. She was straddling him, he on his back, hands groping in front of him to try to regain some balance as she sunk onto his rock hard cock without a moment of teasing.

The sudden rush of heat and softness bombarding him left Cullen gasping for breath. She grinned down at him and placed one finger against his lips, mocking his earlier rebukes. His hands grasped her hips as she lifted herself up and down on him without restraint, her movements astonishingly hard and punishing.

As she began to close her eyes and grind against him, the fullness tantalising after his deliberate playfulness, he took advantage of her abandonment and spun her over onto her back. A look of surprise passed over her face – apparently he had learnt something about her techniques in the field after all – before he lifted her legs up over his shoulders, dragging her hips up against his as he took control once again.

This time as his thickness hit something painfully deep inside her she cried out, a cry that he immediately muffled with one hand as he continued to plough into her. She took his silencing fingers into her mouth to focus her little sounds, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked and bit on his fingers. The sensation of her hot mouth shot straight to his groin as he felt himself building deliciously close to his own climax. 

His thrusts were becoming wilder and harder, his lips almost raw from his biting them to mute his own cries. The tension of restraint added a delicious layer to his pleasure as he tore his fingers from her mouth and once again trailed them to her throbbing mound. As soon as his fingers rolled over her she hissed as if she’d been burnt.

“Quiet now.” He urged her as he worked over her and in her until she was shaking with silent screams. He felt her contracting around him, her legs writhing over his shoulders and falling slack. He held his breath as he watched her face contort with the effort not to make a sound. Maker, if he could capture this moment, her perfect, mischievous little face flushed with burning passion, sweat making her curls fall damp against her forehead…

It was this sight, completely helpless in his arms, completely trusting after all the leadership and bravado he’d seen throughout the day that dragged him suddenly into his own climax. He began to stutter as his hips slammed into her. She folded her body up to meet his, cradled against his chest and swallowing his cries with her mouth as he spilled inside her.

Once their rocking subsided, the Inquisitor drew her mouth away from his and breathed out a low contented sigh. He suddenly looked abashed and began to smooth her hair, littering her face with small gentle kisses.

“Inquisitor…” He began.

“Shhhh.” She smirked at him before beginning to untangle their sweat- soaked limbs. 

They dressed in silence, Cullen helping her clean up before making the painful decision to leave the tent. He desperately wanted to stay wrapped in her embrace but the reality of their illicit relationship began to swim back to the front of his mind.

He held her for a long, long moment while their heart beats filled the silent tent before he kissed her once more with his swollen mouth:

“I should leave you to get some rest.”

“Yes you should; we’re hunting bears tomorrow.” She replied.

“Maker preserve me.” He shook his head as he began to shuffle out of her tent. 

Once they were both settled in their respective tents sleep quickly began to lull them. She knew it was silly but couldn't resist quietly whispering:

"Goodnight." With her head turned to the side of the tent facing Cullen's.

When four voices responded she couldn't find it in herself to blush; although she did wish she could see Cullen's face. She rolled over to let dreams of their second night at camp overtake her thoughts; at least they wouldn't have to bother being quiet anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed reading this little fic - kudos/comments always most welcome :) As well as any feedback that'll help me improve!
> 
> Chapter 2 Written for this kinkmeme prompt:  
> Does anyone fancy writing a piece which contains Fem Inquisitor (preferably elf or human) and their LI (preferably Iron Bull or Solas but I don't mind Cullen or even m!Hawke!) slipping into their tent whilst out in the field to enjoy a little hot n' heavy action but because the other tents are in such close range to each other (and because tents are far from sound-proof), the Inquis has to keep very, very quiet so that no one else knows what's going on... Am thinking of maybe a secret relationship or one that's just started and that they don't want everyone to know about just yet.
> 
> Kinks that would be lovely include: Fingering, edging, generally a playfully sadistic LI who just loves watching the Inq squirm, dirty talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - all comments/feedback/kudos very gratefully received...honestly it makes me soooo happy!


End file.
